


What Almost Was And What Is Now

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Snowbarry on their honeymoon and Caitlin gets comforted by Barry when she mentions she's feeling a little sad that Ronnie never got his happy ending. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Almost Was And What Is Now

Beautiful. That was the only word Caitlin could describe her and Barry’s honeymoon. Her father had pulled some strings and got them the deluxe suite in a gorgeous hotel on St. Croix, with a view that put any postcard from the small tropical island to shame. Caitlin opened up the balcony doors and stepped out into the warm morning sunlight to listen to the seagulls and the ocean breeze off in the distance, marveling at how peaceful it was here, away from all the insane meta-humans and bad guys that seemed to consumer so much of their lives.

Behind her, Barry was sorting through the luggage. “Hey Cait, have you seen the sunscreen? I don’t care how fast I heal, the sun here is going to burn me alive and I do not want to live up to my “Scarlet Speedster” name for real. Cisco would never let me hear the end of it.” He started laughing, then stopped when he saw his wife’s shoulders hunched over the side of the balcony.

Hesitantly walking over, he put a hand on her back and spoke softly. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, getting more worried when he saw that she was silently crying, he eyes glistening with tears as she looked over the horizon. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, rubbing circles into her back and holding one of her hands in his.  
Caitlin sniffled. “The way you just called me Cait…it…it just reminded me of when Ronnie used to call me that.” Barry looked down in understanding. 

Ronnie Raymond had been Caitlin’s fiancé before Barry, but he was killed in the massive particle accelerator explosion a few years ago. She had grieved for him for months after his death, devastated at her loss. Eventually though, she let her heart open up again when she helped save Barry when he was stuck by lightning and gained his powers. Caitlin eventually learned to love again though all the adventures they went through together and eventually realized her feelings for Barry. She had slowly fallen in love with him with every time she patched him up, after every silly fight they had, and after every loving gesture they always showed each other. They found out later Cisco had started a betting pool when the two would eventually get together. Looking back, Caitlin was so grateful for her husband and the joy he managed to bring back into her life. She just wished that Ronnie had gotten the chance to have that with someone.

Even though she was deeply in love with Barry, she would always hold a place in her heart for Ronnie, who had been her first love. Barry understood that; he would always have a place in his heart for Iris, but it was Caitlin who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Caitlin wiped her eyes and tried to recompose herself. “I’m sorry.” She said, to Barry’s surprise. “Here we are on our honeymoon and I’m crying over my ex-fiance.” He smiled sympathetically. 

“It’s okay, Caitlin.” She looked up at him with those eyes he had come to adore. “I understand. Ronnie was your first love, and you wish things had gone a bit differently for him. Honestly, the fact that you still care so much about him never getting to have his happy ending is one of the many things that I love about you. Your heart, against all odds, is still the biggest of anyone that I know and I’m grateful to have a part in it.” This last statement made the scientist choke with emotion, causing her to lean over and kiss him serenely. Caitlin then put a hand on his arm and looked at him determinedly. 

“I hope you know that this doesn’t mean that I still want to be with him and not with you.” She clarified and was relieved to see him smile in understanding. “You’re my future, Barry Allen, and no amount of heartbreak or time travel,” she added to his chuckle. “, is going to change that.” He responded by kissing her again, cupping her cheek and making her moan softly. 

Before she could get carried away and truly appreciate the deluxe suite, he pulled away and led her back into the room by the hand. “Now come on!” he said to her confusion. “We’re going to be late!”

Feeling like she was missing out on something important, she asked hesitantly, “Late to what?”

Barry grinned at her like a child who finally got his way. “Karaoke night!” he said to her groan. The last time they had attempted this, he had teased her about it for weeks. Still, if she got to hear him sing again…

“Barry, no.” She said half-heartedly, letting him leader her out of the room and into the hallway. “I really don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of the entire hotel.”

The speedster stopped at the elevator and waited until it pinged open before remarking, “Don’t worry, I had Felicity hack into the machine here and put in an old favorite of ours.” Caitlin stopped dead, and pinched the bridge of her nose exasperately while Barry just stood there grinning like an idiot. 

“Oh god, not that one.”she began, her head still in her hands. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Barry laughed and pulled her into the elevator, kissing her cheek sweetly. 

Caitlin smiled as he swayed her back and forth, singing the song they had played during their first karaoke outing; “Summer lovin’, having a blast…” She shook her head and smiled but couldn’t resist her foot tapping along to the beat.


End file.
